Friday Night
by Pen of the Unborn
Summary: A series of oneshots, whose plots may or may not coincide with each other. That being said most of the chapters will be about, or at the very least contain some sort of fluff of Kim and Ron, but ALL of the chapters will be about Friday night which as we know is 'Ron Night'.
1. Chapter 1

How do you tell your best friend that you love them? How do you tell her that she's the most important thing in your life? How can you guarantee that if she doesn't feel the same way that you'll remain friends? How do you get her to realize that the best guy for her is the one right in front of her? I've always had her back, I mean, I've always been there for her. I've been there on missions, holidays, or whenever she needed strength or a shoulder to cry on. I've helped her through breakups, and groundings, and pranks that her brothers pulled on her.

I've put up with a lot; being called buffoon, sidekick, or my personal favorite: loser. And why? Why have I never demanded credit for the countless lairs I've destroyed, or for the endless display of dumb skill? Because its not what she needs, she needs the easy going devil may care guy. So that's who I am. For her.

I used to care about recognition, but when I realized that me having my essential Ron-ness was what KP needed, that's the side of myself that I embraced. For her. And the only thing I've ever wanted from it was her. her affection, her friendship, and eventually, hopefully, her love. But I haven't gotten it, at least not yet. But she's worth it. So I'll wait. For her.

My eyes open to contemplate my original question, how do I tell her? No matter how much I think about it, I can't think straight about it, that is, I can never really work out what would happen.

"Hey KP, you doing anything later?" I ask as she closes her locker. Gosh, even when she's doing menial tasks she's gorgeous. Menial? Man, she makes me smarter, too.

"Why? You thinking friday night Bueno Nacho?" She responds turning to look at me with those piercing emerald eyes.

"Actually Kim, I was thinking you, me, two seats at that new Italian restaurant, followed by a cotton wool blend blanket and the latest season of Agony County," I say in my smoothest devil may care voice.

"Ron..." she pauses as if trying to choose her words, "that sounds an awful lot like a date."

I don't even say anything, just nod my head a little and give her my best smile.

"Oh..OH!" She pauses trying to decide whether, I'd imagine, to say yes or no. "Ron, that sounds like a plan. Your place or mine?"

At this point my mouth is practically dry, tyring to form words, because I hadn't expected her to say yes. I don't know what I expected her to say, but it most certainly hadn't been 'yes'.

"I don't think your dad would be cool with you and a boy on a date at said boy's house while his parents are out of town," I say to her not really sure what to do next.

"Well.. maybe he doesn't have to know its a date," KP says as

she looks up at me in a half puppy-dog pout.

At this point my brain is completely scrambled, because I don't know how to take what KP's saying. I mean, if she's saying what I think she's saying then I want it more than anything else. I want it more than I want tickets to see Pain King and Steel Toe, I want it more than Rufus wants a Grande Sized Chimmurito-Hey that sounds goo-no Stoppable head in the game.

"Kim, I live next door, it's not like its some crazy escapade of mad adventure," I say to her wondering where this could possibly lead and why the heck I was trying to talk her out of it.

"Escapade? Since when do you know the word escapade?" She says seemingly ignoring that I was trying to convince her to not come to my house.

"Well, although 'tough but fair' Barkin has been hounding me because of a dirty look, I do learn... eventually," I say to her even though I'm not really sure if it's true or not.

"Okay Ron, tell you what, why don't we eat dinner and then depending on how we feel afterwards we'll decide where to go," she says to me giving me a look that tells me that that's what we'll end up doing.

"Just one question, what will we feel like if we choose to go to my house, and what will we feel like if we go to your house?" I ask just trying to gauge her mindset, because, well, this only seems half real to me.

"If we feel like people who feel like maybe Agony county isn't the only thing on their mind, then we'll go to my place, and if we feel like not getting caught, we'll go to your place," she says and I almost fall over. Is this actually happening or is she being influenced by the moodulator again?

I stand in front of my bathroom mirror, wanting to look as spiffy as I can for my first date with a non moodulated Kim. I just want this night to be special, as memorable as it can be.

I exhale and run through the plan for the night, she'll come over here in her regular clothes and then change once she gets here, that way her parents won't know what is going on. Then, we'll head to the restaurant and enjoy a nice dinner, and then we'll come back to my place and do whatever we are struck to do.

Just then I hear the doorbell ring and know that it has to be Kim, so I go down the stairs quickly and open the door, and sure enough she's standing there holding her dufflebag which has to have her dress in it. I step aside to let her walk in and my eyes drop below the waist as she walks by. She really is the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen.

"I'll be right back," she says as she turns her head back to me and then carries on her way.

I stand in front of the door wondering what could be taking her so long because I've been standing there for the better part of a half hour and then I hear her call my name, "Ron, could you come zip me up?" Zipper in the back of the dress? What could she possibly be wearing? I figure I just don't pay enough attention, or else she bought this one when she was out with Monique.

I quickly bound up the stairs and stop in front of the bathroom door and knock, "Come on in," she says after a few seconds, so naturally I do, and when I look my eyes just about pop out of my head, sure enough she's standing with her back to me, only she has absolutely nothing on.

I open my mouth to speak but I can't, I actually can't. She turns around and walks toward me, "Ronnie, I don't think I want to go out tonight, I think I just want to stay in bed," she says looking squarely at me. I just look over her body and am completely amazed by what is going on.

She is standing right in front of me now, and slowly reaches up around my neck and pulls me into a kiss.

My eyes flash open to see my alarm clock, and the beeping that just won't stop. My mind's still a little groggy as if its still processing what is going on, but I only understand when an all to familiar voice sqeaks in my ear, "Hnk, school. Nice tent."

"Aww man...," I say as understanding dawns on me.

"Hey KP, you doing anything later?" I ask as she closes her locker...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everybody, thanks for the reviews! Also if anyone is interested the font the last chapter was written in is Courier New. Seemed like it fit Ron. **

Kim was happy that she and Ron were dating, not only because he was her best friend and someone that she cared about, but because Friday nights had always been her unofficial 'Ron night' and now that they were dating she could make it her official 'Ron night' which meant she would never have to cancel on him, or have to try to squeeze a date in on a weeknight.

But the thing that made her the most happy, at least at the moment, was that it was 2:23 on a Friday, which meant that the school day was almost over, and that soon it would be her official 'Ron night' and nothing, save a mission-knock on wood-, could possibly prevent her from spending a lovely night with her newest, and hopefully final, boyfriend.

First things first though, she had to get through Mr. Barkin's Calc class if she had any hope of making it through to whatever date that Ron had planned for tonight, because after all it was his turn to plan their evening; she just hoped it wouldn't be what it had been for the last month... Bueno Nacho. She loved him, but God help her if she had to have another meal at Bueno Nacho, she would kill him.

"Possible! Would you mind helping out Rodriguez by reciting, and explaining, the chain rule?" Mr. Barking snapped Kim from her world of daydreams.

"Well, its f prime of x times g prime of x, which simply means that you take the derivative of the outside function and multiply it by the derivative of the inside function," Kim finished her explanation, and was astounded when she was met with laughter from her classmates.

Kim looked around to see if she missed something, because she knew she hadn't screwed up the rule, but then she looked up to see a smiling Mr. Barkin, "Perhaps, Possible if you weren't daydreaming about who knows what, you would have realized that, one it isn't Rodriguez that needs your help, it's Stevens, and two, the chain rule has NOTHING to do with the problem were working on!" Kim looked down, more than slightly embarrassed, but simply resolved to pay attention more closely for the remainder of the class.

xxxx

When the bell finally rang it was like music to Kim's ears. She practically sprinted to her locker to get the materials she would need for homework over the weekend, but slowed down when she heard Monique call to her from behind. "Hey girl, are you ready for a FFNBF?" Kim's best girl friend asked her as Kim opened her locker.

"Moni, how many times do I have to ask you to only use acronyms that I understand?" Kim asked, although she was giggling.

"C'mon girl, FFNBF, you know a fantastic friday night with your boyfriend?" Monique finished as she wrapped her arm around her best friend.

"More like a FFNBN," Kim said looking at her friend while raising her eyebrows, "fantastic friday night at Bueno Nacho." Both the girls laughed as they walked toward the main entrance to the school. The two girls didn't notice that Ron Stoppable had just started walking behind them, but as he was about to announce himself he heard his girlfriend and her friend start talking.

"So, do you two really go to Bueno Nacho all the time?" Monique asked her closest friend.

Kim soon responded, but flipped her hair and sighed as she did so, "Well, we don't go to Bueno Nacho all of the time, pretty much just when Ron picks the date, I mean, I have fun, I just wish that there was a little variety to it, you know?"

Ron took a left turn so as to go a different way so that he could meet them outside, because he really didn't want to end up getting caught up in the major awkwardness that would follow if they found out he was listening to their conversation. Ron's head was spinning, how could he be such an idiot? He had the most gorgeous and talented girlfriend in the world and he took her to some fast food dump every week? Sure, maybe they served the most glorious cheesey, meaty, baddical food in the world, but still, to go there every week?

Ron was standing and whistling outside the door when they two girls walked out, "Hi Ron," both girls said in unison as he started to walk up beside them.

"Hey KP, I have to take care of some things around the house for the rents for a little while, so I'll come pick you up when I'm ready," Ron informed his best friend/girlfriend after the two had parted with Monique of their walk home.

"Okay Ron," Kim said as she smiled and stared at him wistfully.

"What's with that look KP?" Ron asked catching the look that she was giving him. Great, he thought, she really doesn't want to go to Bueno Nacho.

Not surprisingly though, she simply told Ron that she didn't want to have to wait to hang out with her BF.

xxxx

As it turned out, Ron didn't end up calling Kim, she ended up calling him. Apparently the universe didn't count her proverbial knock on wood, it would seem she would have to find actual wood to knock on next time, because Wade had called her with a mission.

"Hey Ronnie, sorry to bug you but we've got a mission in Europe, so meet me out in front of your house with your mission clothes ready to go," Kim said over the phone to her best friend.

Kim was standing outside Ron's house when he came out the front door all dressed and ready to go, but for some reason he looked really nervous, "Ron, what's up with you?" Kim asked as the blond teen approached her.

"Nothing. So... What's the deal with the mission?" Ron asked as he disregarded his girlfriend's concerns about his state of mind. Kim, though not buying that there was something bothering him, decided to let it go.

"Wade said that it's some guy calling himself Mr. Coin Tram, so whatever he's up to is anyone's guess," Kim informed her still seemingly distracted boyfriend.

Ron didn't tell Kim what was bothering him though instead he just asked, "So, is there a more specific location than Europe?" He stared at Kim as their private plane arrived. Kim didn't answer him immediately, instead telling him that she would give him the details once they were aboard the plane.

xxx

When the two were finally comfortable on the plane Kim spoke, "Wade said that this guy operates out of Florence, Italy. Apparently Coin Tram goes to high end restaurants and steals valuables from the couples there, so Wade had thought our best chance was to go undercover as a couple and flaunt our apparent wealth." She looked at Ron as he fidgeted, "Ron, I'm sorry that a mission had to get in the way of us enjoying our Friday night together."

Ron looked at Kim and spoke plainly, "It's okay KP, whatever I would have planned probably would have been lame anyway." Kim put her head into her hands as understanding dawned on her. She looked up at him and pursed her lips, preparing herself to speak to him.

"You heard Monique and I talking today didn't you? That's why you're in a bad mood? Ron, I don't care where we go on Fridays as long as we're together, because you're what makes date night special, not where we go or what we do on date night." Kim said as she got closer to him, putting her hands over one of his much larger hands. Kim waited for Ron to reply, but when he didn't she simply decided to put her head in his lap, try to catch some sleep and see if she couldn't salvage date night just a little bit.

xxxx

Roughly twelve hours later the plane set down in Florence and the two set out to pick up the formal wear that Wade had arranged for them to wear to their dinner tonight. "So Ron, the place that we are going tonight is called the Enoteca Pinchiorri, any idea what the deal is with the place?" Kim asked knowing her boyfriends proclivity for food and high dining.

"Seriously Kim? How? That place is reservation only! Wade is so cool sometimes. Anyway, it's the only three Michelin starred place in Florence, there is a twin in Japan, and the wine list there is compared to the Bible with regards to its thickness, but we unfortunately can't even order a wine, firstly because back home we're underage, and it wouldn't be smart to do on a mission. Though I think it will look suspicious if we don't order a wine..." Ron trailed off as if the decision whether or not they should order a wine or not was a critical one.

Kim just dismissively laughed at her boyfriend before pulling him out of his stupor, "Ron, we're not ordering a wine, and we're just picking up our clothes from this place first." The door to the establishment was impressive, it was painted gold and had stone pillars on either side of the entrance. Walking inside the building it was just as stunning. Wooden floors and lighting like twilight filled the space. Kim looked around and saw the price tags on some of the items and her jaw almost hit the floor realizing that it would take her ten or more years working at club banana to pay for the dresses here.

Kim walked up to the counter and said to the woman standing there, "I have a pick up for a Mr. and Mrs. Pendarvis?"

The two had been given their clothes and gone to change. When they saw each other in the formal attire they were both awestruck. Kim was amazed because she didn't know that Ron could look so grown-up, and Ron was stunned because it wasn't often that he got to see KP in something so elegant and beautiful.

From the boutique the restaurant was a short walk away, during which Kim took the time to re-debrief Ron about the MO of the thief. By the time they got to their destination they were both ready to apprehend the criminal and also to eat.

"Do you think that we'll be able to get our seats quickly?" Kim asked her boyfriend. Ron didn't reply; instead he simply went up to the check in counter and told them the name of the reservation which apparently meant something to the employee because he began apologizing for the wait, even though the two had just walked in the door.

"I guess so KP," was all the teen said as he smiled smugly.

Several moments later the two teens were seated at a somewhat secluded table taking in the opulence of the restaurant. The table was set off so as to allow them a certain amount of privacy but so that they still had a good vantage point to see out into the rest of the dining area. The couple

ordered their food and, after a minute of arguing the two decided not to get any wine.

"Keep your eyes out for the thief Ron, I want to catch him so we can get back home and still have some semblance of a normal night."

Ron shook his head at his girlfriend, "KP I've got something to tell you," his voice trailed off, "I heard you and Monique talking at school today."

"I knew it! I knew that's what was bothering you."

"Yeah, I just didn't want you to think I was boring and then dump meforsomeonethatwasmoreexciting-"

"Ron! You're talking gibberish, slow down," Kim said as she placed her hand on top of his. "And besides, I can't have you flipping out before we catch this guy."

"Yeah, about that KP," Ron rubbed the back of his neck, "I kind of made that mission up so we could go out on a date to some place really romantic. Please don't be mad."

"Mad? Are you kidding? This was your first real, albeit misguided, attempt to do something romantic. I guess I should have figured, I mean Coin Tram, that's a pretty lame anagram."

"Sorry if my anagrams are too lame for you, I had to come up with it in like two minutes." And with that the two teens sat and enjoyed their meal and unsupervised romantic evening.

**A/N: R&amp;R if possible,(heh, possible. I'm so funny!). And I just had to include the 'Pendarvis' shout out to Michael Howard for one of the best KP fanfics that I've read in "Under Cover" which, if you haven't read I would seriously go and read. Seriously.**


End file.
